Where's the Mayor
Where's the Mayor is the second half of the thirteenth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the City. Plot A delivery veggie enters the mantle to deliver a pizza to the Mayor, but when the delivery veggie calls out, the Mayor doesn't come. The delivery veggie looks everywhere, but when he can’t find the Mayor, he cries out, “The Mayor is missing!” In the city square, the fountain (with an ice-cream-eating Bacon Bill on top) rises. Its doors open and out drives the LarryMobile, with LarryBoy driving. SuperMato hops in, and as LarryBoy drives off, JimmyBoy appears with his back to the screen, then turns to face it. Junior Jetpack flies by and picks up JimmyBoy, then flies off to join his teammates. When the fountain quickly lowers itself, Bacon Bill falls on it, while the scoop of ice cream that was originally on his cone falls on the ground. Later, the League of Veggie Heroes exit the elevator and arrive at the Mayor’s office. After they arrive, the delivery veggie explains the situation before the League notices Madame Clueberry is there, too. After she explains she too is on the case, the delivery veggie explains he called them both because “the more, the merrier”. LarryBoy doesn't like the thought of solving the mystery with her. SuperMato tries to talk him into giving her a chance, but fails. Down at the bottom of the mantle, LarryBoy comments he likes Madame, but wants his group to handle the situation, on account of them being professionals. Night Pony quotes Proverbs 12:15 - “The way of a fool is right in his own eyes, but a wise man listens to advice.” - before SuperMato once again suggests giving her a chance. Reluctantly, he agrees. Using a tracking gadget, the group follows Mayor Archibald’s “footprints” all the way to a table at Pa’s store. At the table, LarryBoy concludes that Mayor Archibald ordered bedtime tea (the former sniffed the teacup), drank it, realized he was late for a meeting, then ran off. Madame doesn't see how that's possible, due to two facts: Mayor Archibald is strictly a peppermint tea man, and it's morning. LarryBoy just waves it off, but Madame still finds it suspicious. Outside, they keep tracking the Mayor’s footprints. Then, Madame finds his monocle in the river. She concludes that the Mayor hid behind a tree she walked near while demonstrating her next theory. LarryBoy waves this off, too, theorizing the Mayor probably climbed the tree. The group hears the Mayor’s voice from above, so they look up. Mayor Archibald, who is now wearing a scarf, appears in the treetops, proving LarryBoy’s theory right. The Mayor comes down from the tree to greet the group. He acts fine in front of them, taking back the monocle from Madame as he explains to the group he was out for his “daily tree climb”. Madame gets suspicious of the Mayor when she realizes he put his monocle on the wrong eye, but he claims he switches its place when one eye gets tired. After LarryBoy gets on to Madame about her being wrong, Mayor Archibald (as he puts his monocle back on the correct eye) tells him to not be so hard on her as she was just trying to help. Then, after the Mayor offers everyone celebratory tea at his office, his scarf slips in the back, revealing a zipper on his back. He quickly pulls the scarf back up so the others won't notice. At the bottom of the mantle, Mayor Archibald claims to have forgotten the passcode to get in his office. This makes LarryBoy confused, and he explains that the “passcode” is just the up button on the elevator. LarryBoy pushes the up button, and they all enter. Mayor Archibald gets a sly look on his face as the elevator doors close. Back in the Mayor’s office, Archibald is pouring LarryBoy some tea while the rest of the League drinks it, SuperMato commenting that it's relaxing. LarryBoy asks if it's peppermint tea, but in a tone that implies more than what the kind of tea is, Archibald replies, “Actually, it's bedtime.” LarryBoy doesn't catch on to the tone of voice means. Instead, he thinks he was right in thinking Archibald drank other kinds of tea… before the former yawns and comments he’s getting sleepy. LarryBoy looks around the room to see the rest of the League fast asleep. This finally gets LarryBoy to hang onto suspicion. The sound of a zipper is heard before LarryBoy sees Aprilcot, holding the scarf and an Archibald costume. LarryBoy is shocked to see this and he realizes that Madame had been right the whole time. Aprilcot confirms this, saying that LarryBoy “couldn't see it because he thinks he’s hot stuff”. After she leaves, LarryBoy tries to fight the effects of the tea, but cannot. Before he falls asleep, he yells “Madame Clueberry!” Thankfully, Madame was walking by and she hears LarryBoy’s call. She quickly jumps into action when she sees a moving van pull in front of the mantle, and she hides behind a bush. On the top of the mantle, Aprilcot explains to her henchman that Operation Fake Mayor is going well before getting back into her Archibald costume and putting the scarf back on. She tells him to get the heroes out of the office before she starts working on her first mayoral decree. Back at the bottom, the sleeping heroes have been put in a cage. As the henchman pushes the cage into the moving van, Madame notices a teacup and a bedtime tea bag in the cage with the heroes. This is when the fake Mayor announces his decree: for everyone to refer to him as Supreme Ruler and give him their stuff. As the moving van drives off, Madame follows. In Aprilcot’s lair, LarryBoy wakes up to see the real Mayor Archibald in the cage with the League, looking at him. LarryBoy is shocked to see that the Mayor really was in trouble, Mayor Archibald commenting that the costume is bad as the other League members wake up. As LarryBoy regrets brushing off Madame’s clues, JimmyBoy sees her. LarryBoy doesn't believe him at first, but when JimmyBoy confirms she's there, the group looks out to see that's it's true. Unfortunately, LarryBoy asks how she got up in the area she’s in too loudly and attracts the henchman’s attention. The henchman starts to attack, with Madame telling the group to follow her lead. She throws the key to the cage in the keyhole, allowing the group locked inside to get out. As the group fights the henchman, LarryBoy sings a song about not thinking that you're hot stuff. When the song ends, LarryBoy locks the henchman in the cage before apologizing to her for not listening to her. She forgives him and tells the group that they need to get the true Mayor to the ceremony before it's too late. This time, LarryBoy listens to her, and he seconds the command. The group arrives at the ceremony just in time to see the fake Mayor about to sign the decree. The two Mayors then speak at the same time and begin to tug at the decree, causing SuperMato and JimmyBoy to no longer know who the real Mayor is. LarryBoy asks Madame what she thinks, and she points out that the true Mayor doesn't wear a scarf. She pulls the back of the scarf off of the scarf-wearing Mayor’s back, revealing the zipper, revealing the imposter. She pulls the scarf off, spinning the imposter around until Aprilcot, the Archibald costume, and the monocle land on the ground. JimmyBoy then catches her in a net. Archibald thanks the heroes for saving the day, but LarryBoy tells him to thank Madame, because she cracked the case wide open. Madame comments that she and the League make a good team before she leaves, saying, “Until the next mystery, Clueberry out.” The screen then irises out on her eye, ending the episode. Characters *Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy *Bob the Tomato/Supermato *Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack *Laura Carrot/Night Pony *Jimmy Gourd/JimmyBoy *Madame Blueberry/Madame Clueberry *Aprilcot/Fake Archibald Asparagus *Aprilcot's Henchman *Archibald Asparagus *Bacon Bill (does not speak) *Tina Celerina (does not speak) Fun Facts Remarks *Throughout the episode, there would be parts where clips would jump cut. This is noticeable if the clip is either zoomed in or out right away. *The monocle Fake Archibald lost does not match the real one, but it turns into the real one after placing it on his eye in the next shot. *In some shots, the eyes on Aprilcot's henchman are often smaller than normal. *The Archibald costume vanished after Aprilcot was caught in the net. Inside References Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the City episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry